The field of the DISCLOSURE lies in active materials for organic image sensors.
The present disclosure relates to naphthalene diimide-based molecules and naphthalene diimide dimer-based molecules.
The present disclosure relates to transparent N materials and/or to transparent P materials including the molecule(s) according to the present disclosure and their use in absorption layers), photoelectric conversion layers) and/or an organic image sensor and methods for their synthesis.
The present disclosure also relates to photoelectric conversion layer(s) including an active material according to the present disclosure, to a device, including active material(s) according to the present disclosure or photoelectric conversion layer(s) according to the present disclosure.
Moreover, the present disclosure relates to an organic image sensor including photoelectric conversion layer(s) according to the present disclosure.